yuffie gone mad
by chanycat
Summary: yuffie changed while traveling finally seeing who is around her.what will happen when cloud figers out that she likes him.plz read ,plz R
1. both sides

This is my first fanfic so plz don't reveiw bad.The spelling is going to be "bad" but never mind .plz reveiw by givin' me ideas well here we go

Chapter One : Both sides

Yuffie walked though the streets of Wutai looking for the rest of AVALANCHE .She had left them in the pub as usally as she didn't drink much.

She looked in the pub for about the tenth time seeing that once again her crew wern't there 'Where the fuck are they'She thought to herslef

"YUFFIE were here you thick twat " Avoice like Tifa's shouted behind her

Yuffie spun round finnally setting eyes on the rest of her gang "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!!!!!" yuffie shouted back

"At your house" Cloud said as Yuffie walked up to them "We had better get going"

Yuffie took her place at Cloud's side as she usally did."Hey Yuff your looking nice in that alfit"Cloud wispered in her ear before walking off .Yuffie felt her heart skink as she had a major crush on Cloud at the moment .She ran back up to him stopping him in his tracks as the rest of AVALANCHE walked past Tifa pulling them mucky looks as usally."What did you mean by that?"Yuffie asked Cloud as soon as everyone was out of hearing range.

"I said you look nice because you look really sexy"Cloud once again walked off leaveing Yuffie sunned before she ran to catch up the others not even daring a look at Cloud

Cloud had always known that Yuffie like him and he serectly liked her so he made a move .He had told her that she looked nice and she asked him what he ment so he said that she looked sexy .It was probrouly not the best idea because she didn't talk to him again .She's not like Tifa or Aeris I don't think that i could get her to shag me within two days.I'm going to have to work hard on this one.

Cloud was shaked out of his thoughts by tripping over a large stone falling over ,lyeing on the floor causeing barret and Cid to land right on top of him.The rest of the group fell about in fits of giggles that lasted over 6 hours.Not very pleasn't.

(AN)Sorry this chapter is so short i promish to make the next cahpter two times as long

plz R&R


	2. shocked

**Chapter Two - Shocked**

We didn't talk after the incident. I just walked beside him daring glances of his face hoping he wouldn't notice. We all walked onto the Highwind still not speaking until Tifa broke the silence

"Cloudy? Where are we going next?"

God I can't stand it! Always talking like he's her boyfriend but he's not. One chance I thought I had with Cloud and she had to blow it up! Until ….

"Don't call me Cloudy anymore I'm not your boyfriend so fuck off!"

He came to stand next to me as Tifa ran upstairs to her room crying Red walked over to us a confused look on his face

"Cloud what's wrong with you? Have you started dating Yuffie?" And that's when he said it!

I walked beside her the rest of the way to the Highwind. We didn't talk to each other though I could tell she was looking at me. I bet she still can't believe I called her sexy. Well she is. She may only be 17 but she isn't half-hot. I would shag her any day. Shit! Tifa's coming, god she is so annoying!

"Cloudy? Where are we going next?" Just leave me alone woman!

"Don't call me Cloudy anymore. I'm not your boyfriend so fuck off!"

I smirked and walked over to Yuffie. Tifa went crying to her room. Shit! Now Reds Coming over.

"Cloud what's wrong with you? Have you stared dating Yuffie?"

I thought for a moment before saying

"No but I wish I was" slipping my arm around her waist. I looked down at her face, smiling as it widened in shock.

He said it, he said that he wanted to date me. I can't believe it. He actually likes me. Oh my god, he just slipped his arm around my waist. What should I do? Oh shit he's looking at me, Yuffie just smile back at him.

"Yuffie can I have a word with you?"

What shall I say?

"Sure"

That will do. He just grabbed my hand and said

"In my room, come on"

I followed.

I asked her if I could have a word with her. She thought for a moment before saying

"Sure"

I grabbed hold of her hand and said

"In my room, come on"

She followed me. We got into my room and she sat down on my bed. I sat down next to her. I held her hand in mine and whispered in her ear

"I don't like Tifa, I got over Aeris ages ago, and I just like you, so Yuffie…"

But before I could finish she pulled my head down and kissed me hard. She pulled away saying

"Does that answer your question?"

Now it was my turn to look shocked.


End file.
